The Rose That Never Wilts
by EmmieSage
Summary: Amy goes for a late night walk when she can't sleep, only to find a pink and white room with a painting of a blonde woman. Amy learns more about The Doctor's past as she helps him open up. Just a short little one-shot


The Rose That Never Wilts

Amy Pond once again couldn't get to sleep. She guessed that her body clock still wasn't quite used to sleeping in the TARDIS. Rory was sound asleep in the top bunk in their room. Amy couldn't understand why The Doctor had given them a bunk bed instead of a regular bed. It could get annoying when they wanted to get intimate. She supposed that it was down to The Doctor's childish nature. He always seemed light-hearted and full of that childish naivety and need for fun. She almost felt like laughing out loud at the thought of it. On more than one occasion when they went passed a playground, The Doctor couldn't resist a swing off the swings or hanging upside down from the monkey bars. It was probably why Amy liked The Doctor so much. He reminded her of her own childhood.

Amy's bare feet made a slight pitter-patter sound as she treaded over the TARDIS's metal floor. She was traversing around its endless corridors. They was so much of the TARDIS to explore so whenever Amy couldn't sleep or had some spare time she explored it. It was like a mini adventure and not knowing what would be behind the next door or around the next corner gave her a tiny thrill of excitement. So far, the most interesting rooms she had come across were an arcade, a dusty ballroom with its walls decorated with countless mirrors, a very calming garden that was so convincing that Amy forgot that she was inside rather than outside and an art gallery which was full of different paintings. Amy had talked to The Doctor about the paintings. Some he had painted and others were gifts or pieces that he had purchased throughout his travels. There were so many portraits of completely different people. The Doctor had said that they were past companions. Amy hadn't realised how many other people had been swept off by The Doctor like her and at the time she almost felt insulted. After giving herself time, however, her common sense got to her and she realised that if The Doctor was as old as he said he was then there was no reason to why he wouldn't have made so many friends. Amy remembered coming across that empty spot where a painting should have hung. It's frame was still there, golden and engraved with roses, rose petals and thorns, but it was completely empty. When she had asked The Doctor about this he had stated that he had moved it somewhere more important. When she tried to press further The Doctor refused to give out any more information. Her mind on that empty picture frame, Amy didn't notice as she almost ran into a pale pink door. Because of its abrupt appearance, Amy had to take a step back and hesitated before entering the room.

* * *

The room was pitch black. Amy fumbled around for the light switch. When she turned it on, it revealed a white room that was tinged with light pink from objects in the room like the set of draws, mirror frame and bedspread. It was obvious straight away that it was a girl's room. Judging by the amount of dust coating the bed-side table and multiple items on the white desk, it seemed that whoever's room this was hadn't been in it for a long time. The bedspread and pillows were stiff as if they had been that way for a long time. Years maybe. No one had slept in that bed for years. This was nothing completely new for Amy. Occasionally she came across a past companions bedroom. The Doctor had explained to her that he never cleared out what they didn't take with them. She found it sort of sweet. It was like their room was just a snapshot of their personality. by looking around this room, Amy observed that nothing had been moved out. There was still makeup scattered across the desk by the mirror and when Amy checked the wardrobe and draws, they were still full of clothes and personal objects. Whoever once inhabited this room never got the chance to come and take her things back. Amy wandered around the room. It was a rather large bedroom. Bigger than hers and Rory's. She was coming out of the pearly white bathroom that was joined to the bedroom when she noticed it. Just above the bed was a painting. A painting in an almost identical frame to the empty one in the gallery, except it was rose gold instead of gold. the painting was beautiful. It depicted a woman, no older than 21 or 22 years old. She had soft blond hair whipped around her face by an invisible wind, her light-chocolate eyes were speckled with traces of gold. She wore golden hoop earrings and her she was wearing a pale yet vibrant red lipstick. The entire painting was washed in a warm, golden light. It had a peaceful, calming feel about it. Amy plonked herself down into the fairy-floss coloured armchair that sat in the corner, next to a rather large wooden bookcase. She didn't take her eyes off the painting. Her eyes automatically focused on those bright eyes. She must have lived here. Slept in this room. Amy tried to work out what made her particularly stand out. Why had The Doctor moved her painting in here. They must have been close. Really close.

* * *

Amy slowly closed the door behind her. She turned the brass handle as it made a soft clicking noise. When she looked back up, she found The Doctor standing down at the other end of the corridor. She let out a yelp of surprise and even took a step back.

"Hello Amy." The Doctor had a blank expression on his face and his voice sounded flat and almost monotone. This scared Amy even more as it was so far from his normal personality. He sounded so serious.

"Doctor! You startled me." Looking The Doctor in the face she felt her cheeks growing red and started to feel guilty. Like she had intruded on something extremely private and personal. "Sorry Doctor." she apologised. The Doctor slowly walked down the hallway towards her.

"It's okay Amy. It's not your fault." sighed The Doctor. "The TARDIS showed it to you. She must have wanted you to see it or she wouldn't have revealed it." His voice was regaining emotion and Amy could sense that it was full of sorrow. She watched him look towards the door mournfully.

"Who was she Doctor?" Amy chanced prying a little. If he rejected the question she would back off but if he answered...The Doctor sighed. He reached for the handle and entered the white and pink room. Amy followed. The Doctor sat on the bed, filing the pristine cover with wrinkles, and indicated to the armchair.

"Take a seat Pond." Amy obeyed. The Doctor told her all about his beloved Rose. How she saved his life and he regenerated to save her in return. How she had made him better when he was damaged and broken from the war. How she wanted to stay but was forced away anyway and how he was forced, in the end, to give her up. The Doctor cried and that made Amy cried. She comforted him and they cried together (The Doctor more so than Amy) on the bed.

"I will never forget her, Amelia. Not any of them." And that was when Amy realised that The Doctor needed his companions to help him move on from the pains and horrors of his past. That underneath that childish attitude was a wounded soldier that hounded for his Rose.


End file.
